Electronic devices, such as electronic circuits, having high-power or densely packed components can often result in the production of heat that cannot be easily dissipated. Excess heat will create temperatures above a normal or acceptable operating temperature range with the potential for improper operation, device failure, or system failure. The individual components on an electronic circuit produce heat that must be conveyed away from the components and from the circuit card so that the temperatures of the components do not exceed their maximum operating temperatures. As the sizes of the components become smaller and the spacing becomes tighter, the power dissipation per area increases and the heat removal problem becomes greater.
There are various methods known in the art for cooling electronic devices and electronic circuits. For example, it is known in high-temperature environments to incorporate heat dissipation channels in the circuit card to conduct heat away from individual components along the plane of the card to the heat dissipation strips along the edge of the circuit card.
It is also known to use a monolithic liquid flow through plate having an internal fluid flow to cool an electronic device. The monolithic liquid flow through plate may be shaped to come into contact, either directly or indirectly through an intermediate medium, with one or more components on the electronic device to conduct heat away from the components to the plate. Such monolithic liquid flow through plates, however, only provide a general cooling solution for electronic devices having moderate heat loads, such as, for example, 40-50 Watts. Thus, they are not adapted to provide extensive cooling for high heat loads. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cooling apparatus for electronic devices.